Good Evening Walmart Shoppers!
by hollie1974
Summary: Where! Kitchen, closet, stairway, Limo...Walmart? This takes place right before the episode Maggie's Wedding and is my version of what happened at Walmart. I hope you enjoy! Niles/C.C. Adult themes. UPDATED x 2!
1. Chapter 1

Howdy folks. Well despite what my profile says I decided to go ahead and write something before this semester is over. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for reading!

This takes place right before Maggie's Wedding

Good Evening Walmart Shoppers!

C.C. giggled quietly into her hand.

"Hush woman!" Niles said as a he pulled her close biting back his own smile. "You are going to wake someone up."

"Well, it's not my fault we ran out of whipped cream in the middle of the night." At Niles shocked expression she said, "Ok maybe it's my fault a little but not nearly as much as yours."

Niles grinned at her wolfishly, his eyes burning into hers. "A quick trip to the 24 hour Walmart should remedy that. No matter who's fault it is."

Niles and C.C. entered Walmart arm and arm. C.C. strolled over to look at some sexy nighties while Niles went to retrieve the whipped cream. C.C. grinned as she glanced through the endless line of teddies. Who would have thought that Niles could be such an amazing lover? Maybe that is why it was so amazing because she loved him and he loved her. Or maybe it was because they repress their feelings for each other for so many years. She really didn't care what was the reason she just hoped that it would never end. She sighed and felt her body begin to burn as she imagined what he would do with her and that whipped cream when they got back to the house.

Niles was a short distance from C.C. quietly observing her. With each passing second he could feel his body pulled in her direction like a magnet. A steady flush crept up on her cheeks as she sighed and closed her eyes. The can of whipped cream dropped unheeded from Niles hand as he felt a tightening in his groin. She drove him crazy and he wanted her.....now.

C.C. felt an arm encircle her waist as was dragged she backwards against Niles warm body. She could feel his hardness pressing against her. He said nothing, just gently placing kisses on her shoulder and neck. A small groan slipped from her lips. In a few short seconds he could make her so hot. She knew there was no way she would be able to wait until they got back to the house to have him. With her eyes half lidded she glanced around the area of the store they were in. There! She thought happily to herself.

She turned around to face Niles, taking his hand and grinning said "Come with me." and proceeded to lead him into the dressing room area. After checking around to make sure there were no store employees around, she happily led him into the last changing stall, shut and locked the door.


	2. Chapter 2

If you want more adventures in Walmart please review and let me know!

As soon as the door was shut and locked Niles grabbed C.C. around the waist pulling her roughly against him. She let out a gasped as a thrill shot through her. They gazed deeply into each others eyes for a moment before Niles leaned forward just barely bushing his lips againist C.C.'s. He left a trail of light kisses down her jaw. He cupped her cheek in one hand as he gently nibbled on her ear bringing a small groan from C.C.'s closed lips. He worked his way down her neck and acrossed her collarbone, nibbling, licking and kissing as he went. He worked his way up to the other ear, making sure to give it a little nibble as well. He brought his lips back to hers but brushed them only lighty again. C.C. growled bunching her fists and tugging at Niles shirt in frustration and desire.

Niles let out a little chukle that soon turned into a moan as C.C. ran her hands up his back under his shirt and lightly dug in to his bare skin with her nails. "Two can play at that game!" she said with a wicked grin. He sent her a lusty look before bringing his lips down onto hers. They melted into each other as their tongues met. Her hands cupped the back of his head as they kissed deeply. He ran his hands up and down her back ever so slowly. One hand came to rest on the nap of her neck, while he other hand cupped the small of her back. He pulled her hips snug against his, elicting a moan out of both of them from the contact. C.C. grabbed a handful of Niles hair and tugged his head backward so she could have access to his neck. Her tounge traced the outlines of his neck as she deeply inhaled his aftershave. Feeling as if he was going to get off right there, Niles broke contact and pulled C.C. along to a small bench in the corner of the room.

"Remove your underware." He requested quitely.

C.C. smirked before leaning foward and whispering, "Niles, I'm not wearing any."

"Perfect!" Niles exclaimed as he undid his pants. He sat down on the bench and pulled his throbbing member out. He drew C.C. closer. "Put your feet on either side of my hips and have a seat."

"Wouldn't it be easier if my knees were on either side of your hips?"

"I want you fully opened to me."

A shiver went through C.C. as she very willing complied. Muffled groans filled the air as she slid down the legnth of him. His hands cupped her ass as his arms aided in her movements.

Then suddenly they heard footstep causing them both to freeze. The footsteps stopped just outside the dressingroom area. Niles and C.C. stared at each other barely breathing. C.C. winced when she heard a woman humming quitely. Shit! It was an employee! Who knows how long they will be out there.

Niles sent C.C. a crooked grin then shoved his hand inbetween them. His fingers quickly zeroed in on C.C.'s clit. He stroked her gently as he flexed his hard cock. Her eyes flew wide as she bit down on her lower lip to keep sound from escaping her mouthing and alerting anyone to their presence. Her face turned red with the effort as her muscles begin to twitch around him. He swallowed hard to keep himself from making any noise as he could feel his own orgasm fast approaching. She burried her face in his neck, her mouth opened in a soundless scream as her orgasm rocked her body. Upon feeling her let go, he could no longer contain himself and shot off deep inside her. As they held each other, as quite as possible trying to catch their breath they heard the footsteps moving away until there was nothing but slience. They quickly made themselves presentable, exchanged a quick kiss and made tracks out of the dressingroom.........


	3. Chapter 3

Niles and C.C. strolled around the store arms around each other enjoying each others company as they regathered their strength. As they turned down an aisle Niles felt C.C.'s breast brush against his chest. Immediately he felt blood rush throughout his body while his cock began to harden. He turned to C.C. leaned close to her ear and whispered huskily, "How is it that we have just made love but I want you again already? You are like a drug to me. The more I get the more I want. I am addicted to you."

C.C. shuddered as a hot flush spread across her body. She trembled slightly as his warm breath tickled her neck. Suddenly Niles withdrew from her. Pulling her behind him he urged "Come on." and pulled her down another aisle and stopping at a large, dark three room tent that was on display.

Niles turned to C.C. allowing his eyes to travel up and down her body. The look in his eyes made her knees go weak. Niles caught her elbow to keep her upright and said in a lust filled tone "Come with me and I mean that in more ways than one."

C.C. was only to happy to comply, climbing into the tent behind Niles. They reached the back room of the tent and he closed the privacy wall. C.C. stayed on her knees, anticipation making her too weak to stand. She totally expected him to come kiss her passionately but he didn't. Instead he approached her and place a hand lovingly on her cheek. His eyes shone brightly as he smiled down at her.

"Do you have any idea how gorgeous and sexy you are? Do you have any idea what you do to me? You make me feel things that I am not going to even question right now. You make me feel amazing, more so than I have ever felt before. You are amazing!" With that he brought his lips to hers.

C.C. senses were reeling from his words and his lips upon hers. She was glad that she was sitting down because she was quite sure she would fall down if standing. Her fingers found their way up to tangle gently in his hair as he deepened the kiss. He softly pressed her back until she was lying beneath him. She moaned softly into his mouth as she felt his hardness press against her through the material of his pants. He kept his mouth on hers as his hand started to explore her. He palmed her breast teasing the nipple to a taunt peak. C.C.'s trembling increased as she struggled to hold her moans in.

"Niles, please. I need you now. I need to feel you inside me." she begged.

"Just relax and enjoy my beauty. Every time we have come together, while it has been most passionate it has been hurried. I want to enjoy and savor you as you deserve to be savored." Niles said his voice soft and thick with emotion.

C.C. swallowed, not sure if she could comply. With the way he made her feel she wasn't sure if she could relax. He was like a drug to her. She craved him. It drove her crazy until he was fully in her. But she would try to do as he asked. She took a deep breath and tried to relax.

Feeling C.C.'s body relax Niles slowly began his assault on her senses. His hands softly and slowly caressed her face, running them lightly down the sides of her throat while staring deeply into her eyes. He lowered his face gently pressing his mouth to hers. C.C.'s pulse skipped a beat as she trembled under his touch. His tongue pressed between her lips to meet her own as his hands drifted down to her heaving breasts. With a slow circle motion he palmed her breasts sighing as he felt her nipples rise immediately. A soundless sigh slipped from C.C.'s lips as Niles began kissing his way down her neck. As his head dropped lower so did his hands to caress the soft lines of her tummy. His hands came to rest on her hips as his mouth gently nipped at her nipples through her dress. C.C. shuddered, arched her back and dug her nails into his shoulders trying desperately to keep from crying out. Her eyes flew wide as she bit hard on her lip when she felt Niles insert two fingers in her. Niles pressed his face to breast to muffle his groan as he felt her tighten around his fingers. He slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her bringing them all the way out to stroke her clit and then reinserting them.

"Niles, I know you asked me to just relax and enjoy, " said C.C. in a strained whisper, "But I need you in me know or I am going to scream. Please!"

Niles had wanted to stretch this out more but at her urging he could no longer wait. In one fast movement his fingers were removed and he was buried all the way in her. C.C. curled up around him, her face in his neck as an orgasm rocked her. He stroked in and out of her with a slow but steady pace. She drew back her head to meet his mouth in a passionate kiss. She began squeezing him in time with his movements. Niles moan softly against her mouth as he rapidly approached his own orgasm. C.C. broke the kiss, grinned wickedly at Niles, then lowered her head to tongue softly over the sensitive skin of his neck. As he sped up his movements C.C. bit lightly on his neck and squeezed her muscles a little more aggressively. Niles whispered "Oh God!" as his member jerked hard and he released in her. C.C. used her muscles to milk him till every drop was spent. They lay together just kiss and caressing each other in the afterglow of their lovemaking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I am back and (hopefully) better than eva! I am going to expand on this story and we (meaning Niles, CC and of course you, dear reader) are going to travel outside of Wal-Mart. I see the kitchen, closet, stairway, limo and possibly Home Depot in this stories future. Please review!**

After a time pulse rates and breathing returned to normal. They silently dressed taking time to stop to exchange pecks every now and again. They grabbed up their whipped cream (and a few other items) and headed back to the mansion.

They stumbled into the kitchen, trying but not very successfully to be quite. As they bumped their way along in the dark Niles placed a hot wet kiss on C.C.'s neck behind her ear. Fire instantly shot through C.C.'s body at the contact. She turned toward him gripping him by the shoulders, she fell backward on to the steps pulling Niles on top of her. Her throaty laughter filled the stairwell as he buried his face in her neck. The sweet purr of her deep laugh coiled in Niles stomach and lightening shot through his midsection and down to his loins.

With something more akin to a child's giggle C.C. squirmed out of his arms and darted up the stairs with Niles in hot pursuit. Chuckling Niles tackled before she could clear the landing. His arm wrapped around her, pulling her close to him as their quite laughed drifted through the still night air. C.C. quickly sobered as Niles gently nibbled at the sensitive part of her neck. Her giggles soon turned to a deep purr as Niles made his way up to her waiting mouth. He butterflied his lips across hers repeatedly. C.C. was enjoying the gentle sensation when suddenly his tongue infiltrated her mouth. The suddenness of the action cause C.C. to groan, arch into him and meet his tongue stroke for stroke.

Feeling her intense reaction, Niles brought his hands up to tangle in her beautiful blonde hair, struggling to keep his groans down to a small roar. Keeping one hand on the back of her neck, keeping her mouth firmly upon his, his other hand wondered under her blouse to tease at her now hardened nipple. His thumb and forefinger pulled lightly at her pink pearl, loving the feel of her under his flesh.

Her breath became ragged during his gentle assault. She pushed her hands under his shirt to dig her nails into his back. She felt him stiffened and draw in a sharp breath with the contact of her nails. Oh yeah, she thought. Score one for the C'ster. Niles abruptly let go of the back of her neck. Then both his hand were under her blouse, his hands palming he nipples.

He broke the passionate kiss to hiss into her ear, "I don't think you truly understand what you do to me. All you need to do is give me a look, say my name, laugh in that deep sultry way of yours and no matter what I am doing I cannot control my body. I harden." and to prove this point Niles leaned his lower section of his body against C.C.'s allowing his erection deeply into her. C.C. groaned as the object of her desire continued. "And all I can think of is you. You consume my every waking thought and desire." He removed a hand from her blouse and pushed her skirt up high on her waist. He freed his hardness from his pants but left it incased in his boxers. Very slowly he leaned his cotton encased cock into her moistness. Her baby blues flew open as her mouth formed an O at the feeling of the head of his dick entering her covered in his boxers. The material rubbed against her clit in the most enticing manner. When just the head was full inside her he stopped. He dipped his head to nibble ever so softly upon her bottom lip. She drew in a quick breath and arched her hips up into him. Anticipating her movement, her gripped her hips in his hands and pushed her back down. Very slowly he withdrew out of her till he was completely out. C.C. groaned a protest that Niles smothered with a passionate kiss. He pulled her hips back up to him as he leaned forward again. Very slowly he entered her again, the material brushed once again across he clit. Her breath came in in sharp gasps, her body trembling against his. Her hands reached around and gripped his backside in an attempt to move him faster. He lost his balance at the unanticipated move and fell on her. She grunted and arched trying to take him in further.

"Oh no you don't." Niles said. Faster than C.C. would have believed possible he withdrew from her, freed himself from his boxers and grabbed her hands. Holding tightly to her wrists he stretched her arms over her head. His eyes burring intensely into hers, he grinned down wolfishly at her. "Trying to rush me, my pet?" Now we can't have that. Guess I'll have to restrain you just a bit."

"I'm sorry Niles but when I am with you I just cannot control myself. You make me lose myself. Or maybe you just bring out the real me. Either way all I know is I want you but no matter how much of you I get it will never, ever be enough. I can't help to want to just take you."

"Well then, I'll have to help you with that." He lowered his now unclothed shaft into her. The skin on skin contact made C.C. hiss out a breath of pleasure. Inch after inch he sank into her, her soft wetness enveloping him. Once he was fully inside her he laid still, making his cock throb inside her. C.C. was now panting with need. Her hips bucked, her back arched as she tried to get some friction going between them.

"Such impatience! Just relax and let me please you." Niles entreated.

"I can't! I would love to but I can't. Everywhere you touch on me turns my blood into liquid fire. When it comes to you I can't control myself."

"Then I guess I will just have to control you." And with that he pulled out of her and plunged back in rapidly. Then just as quickly his movements became a crawl. Slowly inch by inch he withdrew from her body until he pulled free. The head of his cock brushed over her clit before he reentered her .

"Niles, please. I can't take it! I am going to lose my mind! Please!"

"Fine, have it your way." he said. Then he slammed hard into her, releasing her hands so he could wind his arms around her and pull her close. He withdrew and sunk back into her as his cries of pleasure were muffled into her neck. His balls tightened in response to the feel of her teeth on his neck, her nails in his back, the tightening of her wetness as she quickly neared orgasm. His tempo picked up as he rushed head long towards his own orgasm, wanting this time for them to cum together. Their hands roamed each other more rapidly, their lips sought each other out. Their tongues tangled as their upper bodies froze. Their lower bodies bumped and rubbed each other as they both exploded at the same time. Wave after wave crashed over them as their orgasm's seem to be unending. He throbbed and gushed deep within her as her walls trembled and tugged at his cumming rod. Eventually their bodies gave up and they collapsed into each other and laid on the steps to catch their breath. Once they were able to rise, they quietly staggered up the stairs to Niles room. There in his room they both shed their clothes and curled up together to get some much deserved shut eye.


	5. Chapter 5

**;-)**

_Later the next day..._

It was mid-afternoon and Niles was tidying up the office while Maxwell and C.C. were going over contracts for their new show.

"I'm done in here, Sir. If it's all the same to you I have a few errands I need to run and shall be back later this afternoon."

"That's fine, old man. Take all the time you need. I think C.C. and I can hold it down at this end." Maxwell said not bothering to look up from the paper work on the desk before him.

Niles and C.C. exchanged a lusty look, then Niles left the room.

After a few moments had passed C.C. jumped up and said, "Maxwell, I have a contract here that didn't get signed! I'll run it down and get it signed now so we can get this all wrapped up." Before Maxwell had a chance to speak C.C. was gone.

"Where are you, you old vacuum bag?" C.C. mumbled to herself as she searched the house for Niles. She paused in the hallway with a pout. What if he did really have some errands he had to run? What if it wasn't just an excuse to grab a little afternoon delight with her? No, she knew what that look on his face had meant...hadn't she? Damn it!

Just then her thoughts were interrupted as a hand snaked its way from behind her and pulled her back into a firm warm mass.

"Looking for something?" a deep voice said quietly in her ear.

Goose bumps covered her skin as a silent shudder traveled through her.

"Why, yes I a-" her words were cut off by a deep groan that emerged from her lips as Niles kissed up and down the side of her neck. Her hand came up and caressed his cheek, while her other hand reached behind her to grasp his growing erection. She push up and off his body and was just beginning to turn around when-

"Ni-yule!" an ear splitting nasal screech rent the air. Niles and C.C. stepped away from each other just a few seconds before Fran stepped into the hall.

Oh there ya are. Hey have you seen my hairspray?" Fran was so distracted by her search for her hairspray she missed the flushed look on the lovers faces or the slightly heavy breathing that was coming from both of them.

"I believe Miss Grace borrowed it this morning before school." Niles said in a voice steadier than he would have believe possible at that moment.

"Gracie's room! Ofcourse! I forgot to look there! Thanks!" and with that Fran took off.

"Wow, that was close." said C.C.

"Yes, it was. Maybe we should take it easy till this evening."

C.C. sighed in disappointment. "I suppose you are right. I am going to go grab my coat and go walk for a bit so it looks like I really got the contracts that are already signed, well signed."

With a quite chuckle he replied, "You do that and I will see you later." He brushed a kiss over her lips and was gone.

C.C. slowly made her way to the closet to grab her coat, still pouting. Damn it, she wanted Niles! Not to go walk around town for awhile. Oh well, she thought. They can just make up for it tonight. She opened the closet door and reached in for her coat. Before she knew what was happening she was _in _the closet and the door was shut.

"Did you really think I could wait to have you till this evening?" a deep voice said from behind her. Hands pulled her back till her body was pressed firmly against his. "Here I think we should get some privacy."

She turned her head to answer him but his lips captured hers. His tongue pushed past her lips and met hers. She moaned at the feel of him. God, he made her crazy...made her do crazy things. Her hand came up to caress the thick shock of hair as his mouth made love to hers. When he finally broke the contact, his eyes bored down into hers.

"The things you make me do, woman!" Smling at her he took both her hands and placed them on the bar the coats were hanging on. "Now please humor me and hang on to this bar. No matter what, don't let go, ok?"

Just looking into his beautiful eyes made her lose all sense of reality. She gave her head a small shake to return her to the present. "Ok." she said shivering in anticipation.

"Good girl." he said and kissed her on the nose. Then he reached in front of her and unbuttoned her blouse. His hands covered her bra clad breasts. He massaged them, gently gripping them in his hands. A deep grumble of desire arose from his throat as he rubbed and carefully squeezed her breasts. Finally he reached into her bra and pulled both her breasts out. They moan together as his fingers lightly strummed over her nipples causing them to harden instantly. He softly pinched the tips of her nipples as he nibbled at her neck and ear. She threw her head back to allow him better access all the while gripped onto the bar as he asked. He released her nipples and slowly slid his hands down across her stomach.

"Perfection." he moaned into her ear as he softly stroke her flat tummy. His hand dropped lower to raise up her skirt. He pulled her skirt high over her hips, then hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her silken panties. With agonizing slowness he pulled them down her legs. She stepped out of them and he tossed them aside. C.C. waited to feel him against her again but nothing happened.

"Niles, what are you doing?" she whispered to him in the darken closet.

"Admiring greatness." he said softly. Then she felt his soft lips on the inside of her ankle. He placed light wet kisses up her leg. " Just...so...very...beautiful." he said between kisses. He stopped at her knee and abruptly arose. He placed one hand on her hip, the other hand fisted his hard cock. He placed it at her moist warm entrance. "You know that, don't you C.C.? You are so very beautiful. You take my breath away." and with that he pushed himself fully into her. Once he was all the way in her, he froze. His other hand now on her other hip, he said "Put your feet together." She immediately did as he commanded.

"Good girl" he grinned at her. Then drew out and pushed back into her. C.C. gasped aloud at the sensation. With her thighs closed like this, it was like something she had never experienced before. The friction, the totally and complete snugness of the position was just out of this world.

"Oh my God Niles! That's amazing!"

"If you think that's something, than what do you think of this?" he asked breathlessly. He pulled her hips down and back toward him as he thrust forward. His pace was quick, slamming in and out her so fast it was taking both their breaths away.

"Yes, that's it Niles. Fuck me hard and fast. Oh I am going to cum. Yes pound me!" C.C. screeched, arching her back to make sure she was receiving him fully. Her body tensed, her breathing stopped and she began to shake. A hissing noise issued through her clenched teeth as ecstasy raced up and down her body. She trembled as her orgasm drew to an end, sagging back into him. Niles and the bar the only things keeping her from dropping to the ground.

"That was unbelievable, Niles. You never fail to amaze me. Never in my life have I cum that hard."

She suddenly was aware of his cock twitching with the effort to stave off his own orgasm.

"Niles, what are you waiting for? I want to feel you drain yourself deep inside me."

Niles groaned as he placed his forehead against the back of her head. He sucked in large gulps of air as he tried to control himself.

"No C.C. Not yet. I want to make sure that you are fully and multiply satisfied. It will be hours before we can enjoy each other today and I want to make the most of the time we have together." With that Niles slowly and completely withdrew himself from her body. "Now I want you to continue to hold that bar."

"I will" she promised.

Niles moved around until he was in front of her. "How flexible are you, C.C.?" he asked.

It only took C.C. a moment or two to figure out what he wanted. With a shit eating grin she flipped her one leg up and over his shoulder.

"You mean like that?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah" he growled "just like that." Then plunge into her. His mouth came down on hers as his fingers gripped her backside. Over and over again he rammed into her bringing grunts and groans from the both of them. C.C. panted into his mouth as another orgasm built, this one promising to be as intense as the last one. The leg she was standing on began to tremble. Niles could feel her moistness dripping out of her and onto his balls as her cunt twitched in time with his strokes. Once again her body tensed as she arched into him. C.C. didn't notice her leg give out as her orgasm crashed over her. Niles steady her while never missing a stroke. Once her second orgasm subsided, Niles slowed and finally stopped his movement. He slowly pulled his lips from hers.

Looking down at her he asked " Are you all right?"

She slowly opened her eyes looking dazed. "Better than ever." she whispered to him. "You are pure magic Niles."

"Well then, I have one more trick up my sleeve. Remember, don't let go of the bar." Before she had a chance to assure him that she wouldn't he swooped her other leg up, so she was hanging in mid air. Gripping her ass firmly in his hands he rocked her back and forth while slamming into her. She pulled on the bar above her, arching her body to give him better access to her. She wrapped her legs around him trying to pull him deeper and deeper into him.

"Yes, that's it Niles. Really slam into me. Fuck me as hard as you can!"

"Oh yes, so hot. Feels so good. Tight and wet. You feel as if you were made for me. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh I am going to ccuuuuummmm!" Niles roared as his cock spurted in time with their strokes. His fingers bit into her ass from the intensity as he came. At his words C.C. toppled over the edge of her third climax. As the couple returned to earth, little moaned issued out of both of them.

"Can I let go of the bar now?" C.C. asked hoarsely.

"Yes, my beauty. You may."

As she did she folded her body around him. His arms encircled her. They stood there for a time, just holding one another.

C.C. drew slightly back. "You know Niles, you are the most amazing man on this planet. And if you ever tell anyone I said that I will deny it."

"Well then that makes us the perfect couple as you are the most amazing woman on the planet." They grinned at each other a moment then exchanged a soft kiss.

"Well" C.C. said grabbing her panties off the floor. "I have signed contracts I have to get pretend signed."

"Yes and I have pretend errands I have to run."

"Well maybe we should make our pretend trips together."

"I think that it a wonderful idea." Grinned Niles. "I think I need to take the subway to run my pretend errands. Tell me, C.C. have you ever made love on a subway?"

"Why, no Niles. I have never have."

"First time for everything, isn't there?" he said leading her out into the bright sunshine.


End file.
